With the appeal of energy saving, environmental protection, etc., the share of liquid crystal televisions using an LED as the back light source in the whole market of the panel television is rapidly increased year by year. At present, the common LED back light type mainly includes the edge type and the direct type. In the direct type back light, because the diffuser plate will be used, the support pin for supporting the diffuser plate is needed.
FIG. 1 shows an existing mode for clamping of the support pin and the backplane by a hook. However, because the support pin simultaneously grips the backplane and the LED PCB, in consideration of the condition that the LED light source dissipates heat, the thicknesses of the backplane and the LED PCB are large and the size is large, which influence the elasticity of the “mushroom head” of the support pin, thereby resulting in effects like loose grip, loose support pin, noise, or scored diffuser plate.